


one night stand

by justsomejerk



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bisexual Isobel Evans, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Human-Alien Alliance, Kybel Rising, Making Out, Michael's Airstream, Minor Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, One Night Stands, References to Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomejerk/pseuds/justsomejerk
Summary: Isobel and Kyle get trapped in the Airstream during a snowstorm and one thing leads to another...
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Isobel Evans/Kyle Valenti
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542472
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	one night stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manesalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/gifts).

> Written from a Tumblr prompt: we just had a one-night stand but a massive storm hit so now we’re snowed in, hello awkward.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

It’s not that Isobel hadn’t considered it before. How could she not, with a body like that and the way he treated her in the hospital? Like she was a person instead of just the monster who murdered his sister. And then there was how determined he was to root out all the sins committed against aliens in the name of Project Shepherd.

Yeah, Isobel has been fantasizing about Kyle Valenti for awhile now.

She just didn’t imagine it would happen this way. In her brother’s Airstream, the wind and snow battering the unsteady thing, shaking everything inside as they moved their bodies in sync, oblivious to the world-ending weather outside. Oblivious even to how tiny and uncomfortable the cot is, as they are so wrapped up in each other it is somehow rendered a nonissue.

Alex had obviously read the weather reports. He knew this storm was coming, yet he sent emergency texts to both of them, demanding they show up at the Airstream that evening, and then was coincidentally nowhere to be found when Isobel pulled up to find Kyle in a wool coat, leaning against the door to the trailer, hunched over into his travelling coffee mug just as a light snow began to fall.

They waited outside together for awhile, texting Alex and Michael every few minutes, but soon the wind picked up and their friends weren’t answering, so they went inside.

After an hour of angry texts accusing Alex of setting them up, the response she received was unexpectedly from Michael.

A single winky face emoji.

That’s when she gave in and poured them some whiskey.

Now it’s 2 am and she’s awake, listening as the storm outside worsens. Kyle is wrapped around her, fingers curled up against her bare stomach under the least scratchy blanket they managed to find. His steady sleeping breaths are warm on the back of her neck.

There is a good chance they’ll be snowed in come the morning. She sighs quietly, shifts to get more comfortable, savouring being this close to another person for the first time in over six months. She decides it’s best not to think about how awkward this might become and just take advantage of being cuddled up to Kyle Valenti while she can.

*

“Oh, goddammit!”

She kicks the door without thinking and is startled to hear the rustling of the blanket. _Shit_.

Despite her quiet struggles with the door, it will only open a couple centimetres before a light dusting of snow falls to the floor and she pulls it shut again. The snow is packed halfway up the door and there’s no way they’re getting out anytime soon. She turns and steps towards the bed where Kyle has one eye half-open against the blinding white light filtering in through the newspaper lining the windows.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She leans against the counter at the head of the bed instead of coming any closer. She’s already pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and gotten dressed, replacing her paisley print blouse from yesterday with the cleanest of Michael’s ratty ivory sweaters she could find on his floor. “We’re snowed in.” She tries to maintain a neutral expression. Kyle doesn’t need to know what his ridiculous bedhead is doing to her. Or, for that matter, the pillow creases down his left cheek, or the fact that he is shirtless and downright _edible_. If she hadn’t already spent the night exploring his body with her mouth and hands, she would almost be disgusted at the level of physical perfection she’s seeing. Except she _did_ get to explore every part of him, and now, looking at him squinting guilelessly and stretching his arms over his head, all she sees is how much she wants to do it again. And again, and again.

“Ah.” Kyle is sitting up in bed now, gazing up at her, still half dazed from sleep. “So the roads won’t be passable for hours then.”

Isobel looks away, stares at the wall. “Yes.” She tries to keep her tone icy and detached.

She’s never had a one night stand before. She’s accompanied Alex to a few queer bars in Santa Fe over the past few months and made out with a few people, trying to relearn what she even likes. Among the likes she’s discovered? Women.

But also Kyle Valenti. And now that she got what she thought she wanted, she’s unsure how to behave. Will they keep up the flirtatious banter they’ve developed recently? Will he still drive her home from their Human-Alien Alliance meetings (Rosa’s choice of name) and casually stick around for a few Real Housewives episodes, knowing she hates falling asleep in that house alone? She wasn’t thinking about how much this new friendship meant to her when he grabbed the first glass of whiskey out of her hands and kissed her. His hands were cold as they pressed into her neck gently. The kiss started soft, almost uncertain, just a press of his lips to hers, until she snaked her fingers through his hair and sucked his bottom lip between hers.

But now it’s morning, and maybe he regrets it. Maybe he’s going to avoid her from now on, and she’ll lose one of the only friends she’s somehow managed to make during the living nightmare of the past six months.

She bites her lip and looks at him. After a yawn, he manages a grin and says: “Breakfast then?”

Isobel narrows her eyes. “Have you met my brother? He’s not exactly the guy who keeps a well-stocked fridge. That would be too _responsible_ of him.”

Kyle smirks and drags himself out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt as he speaks. “You forget - he’s got Alex now. They’re both terrible at taking care of themselves, but when they’ve got the other to consider-” She shoves herself against the wall of the Airstream as he walks past and opens the door to the mini-fridge. There are bacon and eggs sitting on the top shelf, along with a multitude of other items, including even some fresh vegetables, which Isobel could have sworn Michael has gone without eating for the full 21 years they’ve lived on this planet. Kyle quirks an eyebrow at Isobel and holds an arm out as if to say, _see?_

She scowls and crosses her arms. “So what, you know my brother better than I do?”

Kyle’s satisfied smirk disappears and his shoulders fall. “No, that’s not what I-”

“Just move. I’ll make breakfast.” Isobel refuses to make eye contact as she carefully sidesteps him, ensuring their bodies don’t brush up against each other as she grabs the ingredients and sets to work.

An awkward silence settles over the tiny space as Isobel turns her back to him, focusing on cooking and not on the hurt and confusion in Kyle’s eyes. While she cooks, he gets dressed, sits on the bed and checks in with the hospital.

The awkwardness remains when she stiffly hands a plate to Kyle where he sits on the bed. He glances up at her as he takes it, but she turns away and takes a seat across from the door.

It builds until Kyle startles Isobel out of her reverie staring at the wall to say: “I’m really sorry.”

She turns sharply to look at him. He appears contrite, his shoulders hunched. “What? Why?”

“I thought it was what you wanted. I thought I was what you wanted. When I kissed you, you-” Kyle hesitates. She can see him rubbing his hands together, his thumbs fidgeting. As he goes silent, she stands and walks towards him. When she standing in front of him, he raises his chin to look up at her and he speaks his last words, “I’m so sorry, Isobel.”

She sighs and sits next to him on the bed. “I thought you might regret it. So naturally, I reverted to full Ice Queen mode.” She glances over at him, sheepish. “So don’t apologize, Kyle. I just- I’ve never had a friend like you. I’ve never trusted anyone as much as you. I really need to know that’s not gone just because we slept together.”

Kyle watches her profile as she talks. He holds out his left hand, palm upturned and fingers splayed. She hesitates before placing her hand in his and interlacing their fingers.

As Isobel squeezes his hand and breathes heavily, her eyes closed, he reassures her. “It’s not gone. Whether you want to date me, use me for strictly recreational purposes, or be friends, I’m going to be here. I’ll watch housewives flip tables until you can fall asleep. I’ll bring you acetone-infused Crashdown milkshakes when you’ve been practicing your powers too long again. I’ll sneak supplies out of the hospital to give you and your brothers checkups because even aliens need doctors.”

She giggles at that comment and finally turns her head to look him in the eye. Her eyes are just the slightest bit watery as she speaks: “I like you.”

He squeezes her hand as he responds, “I like you too.”

They smile at each other, suddenly shy, still holding hands tightly and brushing shoulders.

“Look, I’m happy to do this again - thrilled, in fact - but can we do it somewhere else next time? My back is so sore from sleeping in this garbage bed.”

Her eyes light up in response. “Right? I’ve tried to trick Michael into mattress shopping but he always figures me out before I can even get him into the store.” He barks a laugh in response and mutters something that sounds like _typical_. She takes a deep breath before continuing: “Hey, this will probably sound stupid, but.. I never really dated before Noah, so I never did the things teenagers did. Could we maybe have a good old-fashioned makeout session like we’re in high school?” She bites her lip as he looks at her with an unreadable expression. “I know, it’s so dumb-”

He swallows her words with his lips, his hands moving up the back of her neck. She makes a surprised noise from the back of her throat and moves closer, a hand pressed against his heartbeat as she slides their tongues together. Soon she’s laying on top of him, offering slow teasing kisses as his fingers dance across her lower back under the hem of her sweater.

An hour later, they’re still fully-dressed and laying on their sides facing one another, hands clasped between them, giggling and whispering in between exchanging kisses. Kyle insisted they play music in an homage to his teenage habit of drowning out his bedroom hookups, and the Arctic Monkeys’ song _505_ is permeating the small space when the creaking sound of the Airstream door opening brings them back to reality.

They both sit up and turn towards the door, Kyle’s arm protectively circling her waist on instinct and Isobel stretching out an arm in front of them both, ready to use her developing telekinesis at any moment.

And then Alex pops in through the door. “Hey guys!”

Michael quickly follows behind him and smirks as he takes in Isobel and Kyle’s flushed faces and the way they are huddled up together. They pause in front of Michael’s wall of calculations and blueprints, and he turns to Alex, a hand perched casually on his hip. “So your plan worked - I guess they are into each other. I _suppose_ you win the bet.” Alex gives him a satisfied smile.

Isobel’s eyes widen. “Excuse me?” She disentangles herself from Kyle and stands, drawing herself up to her full height and with a haughty expression, she speaks sternly. “You made a bet about my love life? Your dumbassery knows no bounds, Michael. And how did you even get in here? The snow was piled halfway up the trailer!”

Michael furrows his eyebrows in her direction. “We’re telekinetic aliens, Iz. Clearly I moved the snow with my mind.”

Isobel’s mouth moves but no sound comes out, clearly furious she hadn't thought of that. Her eyes are wide in fury and her fists are clenched at her sides when Kyle sweeps a comforting hand down her back and kisses her on the cheek. “You’re cute when you’ve been rendered speechless.”

Now’s Michael’s eyes go wide and his tone turns sharp. “Valenti, you need to keep your hands off my sister when I’m in the room. I can melt brains just as well as her now.”

Isobel arches a single eyebrow at her brother. “I’d rather he didn’t keep his hands to himself, actually.” She cocks her head and reaches to take Kyle’s hand. “Come on. We’re going to my place.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kyle responds enthusiastically, grabbing his coat from where it was tossed across the counter as she drags him past an amused Alex and an exasperated Michael.

In the moment before the door shuts behind them, they can hear Michael’s vexed moan: “We need to burn this mattress.”


End file.
